medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Medal of Honor: Frontline
Medal Of Honor: Frontline'' ''is a first-person shooter set during The European Front of World War II. It is the fourth installment in The Medal of Honor Series. It was developed and published by Electronic Arts. It was released for the Sony PlayStation 2 on May 28th, 2002 and for the Nintendo GameCube and Microsoft X-Box on November 10th, 2002. Weaponry Medal of Honor: Frontline boasts a wide array of German, American and British weaponry. Not every weapon seen in the game is usable by the player however. American * M1 Garand * M1911 Colt .45 * Mark II fragmentation grenade * M1903/A5 Springfield Sniper Rifle * M1A1 Thompson * Browning Automatic Rifle * M9A1 Bazooka * M1919A4 .30 Caliber Machine Gun (fixed) German * Karabiner 98 Kurz (enemy use only) * Gewehr 43 (As Sniper Rifle) * MP40 * StG-44 * Walther P38 * MG42 (fixed) * Panzerschreck * Model 24 Stielhandgranate * U-Boat Deck Gun (fixed) * Nebelwerfer (fixed) British * Sten Mark II SMG (ally use only) * Short Magazine Lee-Enfield (ally use only) Characters James Steven Patterson A returning character from previous games, James Patterson is the main character of this campaign as well. He is a former C-47 Dakota pilot, now an Agent of the OSS. [[Colonel Hargrove|'Col. Stanley Hargrove']] Hargrove is James's commanding officer. He briefs Patterson at the start of each mission and is most often the person who writes his instructional letters, though sometimes he is replaced by Fabrice Delacroix or Master Sergeant Kelso. Rudolf Ulbricht Von Sturmgeist Sturmgeist is the head of a secret Nazi project regarding the use of a new flying wing technology. He is a ruthless commander and an excellent shot with the StG-44. He is Jimmy Patterson's nemesis. Corporal Mike Barnes An old friend of Jimmy's. He is a demolitions expert in The 82nd Airborne Division and an excellent shot with the M1 Garand. He knew Jimmy before the war, as they went to the same country club. Gerritt Gerritt is a Dutch Resistance Agent who has close ties with The OSS. He is an expert at both finding valuble information about the Nazis and at getting himself caught in the process. Plot Lt. Jimmy Patterson is an Agent of The OSS sent into Europe in 1944 to cause damage to The Axis Forces from behind enemy lines. D-Day Jimmy states that The Allies will need every available soldier for Operation: Overlord. He joins up with The 116th Infantry Division onboard The USS Thomas Jefferson. Upon landing on Omaha Beach he is tasked with the destruction of both bunkers on the sea wall in order to allow the next wave to land. Jimmy and his captain survive D-Day. A Storm In the Port The OSS contacts Patterson. They say that a new U-boat is prowling the waters around France, U-4902. Given Jimmy's skill in disabling U-4901, they recommend him for the job. Patterson is airdropped into the bombed out village of St. Mathieu where he fights alongside The 101st Airborne Division. He stows away in a crate that is loaded onto U-4902. Inside the sub he plants demolition charges that go off when it reaches the port of Lorient. In Lorient, Jimmy causes a huge amount of damage to the supplies and materials that are in the warehouses, including several other U-boats. He comes across a Nazi officer, Rudolph Ulbricht Von Sturmgeist. He will come into play later. Needle In A Haystack A Dutch Resistance Member called Gerritt contacts The OSS claiming to have valuble intelligence. He is captured before he can be extracted however. Jimmy is sent into Holland during Operation: Market Garden to try and find out where Gerritt is being held and extract him. He parachutes into the countryside where he meets up with Corporal Mike Barnes, Private Timothy Connor and Private 1st Class Jerry Langteau. They fight to the town entrance of Kleveburg. Jimmy waits until nightfall as Barnes and Langteau head off. In Kleveburg, he finds Dutch Resistance Operative Fox who brings him to an informant. the informant smuggles Jimmy to The Dorne Manor, where Gerritt is being held, and Patterson promptly rescues him. Several Bridges Too Far Patterson remains in Holland. The information Gerritt had was on a new Nazi jet aircraft called The HO-IX. It's design could turn the tide of the war back to Germany's favor. Jimmy is sent to steal it. A member of The 82nd Airborne, Captain Tarver, brings him to Nijmegen Bridge. After heavy fighting, he makes it across. The Allied Army crosses with little to no effort the next morning. Jimmy takes a medical supplies truck away from the bridge to the occupied town of Arnhem. A British Paratrooper takes the truck as Jimmy escorts him through the city and to the bombed out section. Here, he meets Master Sergeant Kelso and they fight together trying to reach a customs house where Dutch Resistance Contact, Jigs, is located. Rolling Thunder Jigs smuggles Jimmy into the city of Emmerich, inside Germany, where Sturmgeist is. In Emmerich, Patterson takes on the disguise of a Gestapo Officer to sneak into the train station. After fighting through hordes of Germans he makes it onto Sturmgeist's train. He manages to reach Sturmgeist's car but the train is disconnected and stops right outside the town of Friedrichroda. he manages to find alternate transport however, and starts a long train ride to Gotha, the location of The HO-IX and Sturmgeist's secret base. The Hornet's Nest Jimmy manages to get into the outlying warehouses of Gotha. He fights through many members of both The Luftwaffe and The Wehrmacht. After a speedy run through a seamingly abandoned mine shaft he comes across The HO-IX being towed inside a hangar. He destroys some radar stations before making a run for the hangar. After a seemingly endless tide of German soldiers defeated, Patterson kills Sturmgeist and steals The HO-IX, escaping only seconds before The Allies start bombing the facility. 'Critical Reception' Medal of Honor: Frontline was praised by critics for it's addictive gameplay, excellent soundtrack, and detail in the environments. It's opening D-Day mission is said to be one of the greatest introductions in video game history. It recieved an 88 on Metacritic based on 29 reviews. See Also *Screenshots *Videos *Walkthrough Category:Games Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline